


The Not So Accidental Murder Of Catalina Flores

by Sam4265



Series: Jaydick Prompts [13]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam4265/pseuds/Sam4265
Summary: For the prompt: How Jason reacts to Tarantula's rape on Dick, in ABO universe?





	

Jason had been living in Bludhaven with Dick for a month before he met Catalina Flores. She was systematically killing off members of a rival gang known as the Green Kings. Dick was too busy with Blockbuster to handle her, so Jason told him he'd deal with her. Dick had gotten a weird look on his face, and told Jason to be careful. Jason didn't know what he meant, but he promised anyway. He found it was easier if he just promised Dick he'd be careful. Telling Dick that he was an alpha, and he didn't need to be always led to ridiculous arguments that Jason would rather avoid. So Jason tracked down Catalina, and found her confronting the leader of the Green Kings. Jason held no illusion as to the kind of woman Catalina was. She was a ruthless alpha villain thinly guised as hero. She ran a gang that kept little kids away from worse gangs, but she didn't mind killing, and she had her fingers in almost every wicked pie Bludhaven had to offer. She reminded Jason a little of himself, if he was being honest. An alpha, the head of a gang, anti-hero extraordinaire. The only difference being he knew what was right and what was wrong. He might skirt the line from time to time, but he knew exactly where that line was; he wasn't sure Catalina did. 

He dropped down from the sky light and into the warehouse where Catalina had Green Kings leader Victor Humphries tied to a chair. 

"I heard you had the last shipment of cocaine from Columbia. I'm going to be needing that," she growled, her accent as thick and heavy as her rank alpha stench in the otherwise silent room.

"I don't know about you, Kitty Cat, but I think I'd prefer if those drugs were off the streets, wouldn't you? I mean, that it was good little heroes do," Jason drawled as he waltzed into the light. Catalina cocked her head at him. She was in her full Tarantula garb, like her civilian identity wasn't well known enough for every person in this room to know exactly who she was. 

"Red Hood, it's good to see you," she said. "Let me handle this and I'll give you twenty percent." She only offered so much because she thought he'd be inclined to take it. She knew he busted drug runners on the regular, she also knew he ran his own. She didn't know that his drugs simply ran in circles.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I can't have you screwing around in Bludhaven, Catalina," she bared her teeth at the mention of her real name. "The big man in the sky doesn't like that."

"I wouldn't have taken you for a Christian, Red Hood," she snarked. 

"Oh, I'm talking about old black and blue finger stripes. Stay out of Nightwing's territory, Catalina. We haven't come after you because you're sort of a really _anti_ -hero, but that can change at the drop of a hat," Jason threatened, and there it was again. Catalina stiffened when she heard Dick's name. They must have a history, Jason decided. Dick had told him about everything, his entire romantic past, because Jason had been jealous and insecure, but he hadn't mentioned Catalina Flores, known cartel head and most of the time villain. Then again, Dick had a complicated history with a lot of his villains, Jason could barely even stand to mention Slade. 

Catalina was silent for a moment, and then she pulled the trigger and shot Humphries right between the eyes. Jason sighed dramatically in annoyance. 

"Would you stop?" He snapped. Catalina put away her gun, and put her hands on her hips.

"Or what? The big bad Nightwing will come after me?" 

"No, bitch, the big bad Red Hood will," Jason snarled. Catalina had the decency to look shaken, before she rolled her shoulders and shook it off. 

"Fine, I'll leave town, but not for good. I have an enterprise here and I'm not willing to leave it forever," she growled. Jason crossed his arms, making sure to bulge out his muscles so she knew exactly what she was dealing with.

"I'm sure." 

Catalina left out the skylight and was gone. Jason kept track of her the rest of the night, it wasn't hard, her stench was rancid and easily traceable, but true to her word, she got on a ferry headed to Gotham at four. Jason stifled a yawn; he'd be glad to let her be Bruce's problem for a while. He could get to work on dismantling her network after he'd gotten a few hours of sleep. 

\---

By the time he made it back to he and Dick's apartment, it was nearly five in the morning, and he was exhausted. He pulled himself through the window, and started dismantling his uniform. He, unlike Dick, kept everything tidy, together, and hidden, so it was well after five by the time he was in his pajamas with everything away. Dick was lying in bed in nothing but the Superman boxers Jason had gotten him as a gag gift for Christmas (he hadn't realized how much Dick would love them, on the bright side the thank you sex had been epic). He smelled like heaven, his omega scent thick and sweet like honey.  Jason kissed him awake, and smiled sleepily at him. 

"Morning Dickiebird," Jason said. Dick practically purred as he stretched. He'd probably only gotten in an hour or two before Jason; there were big black bags under his eyes and his hair was in complete disarray. He was also pliant and sleepy, which was how Jason liked him best. Jason curled an arm around Dick's stomach, and lazily pulled his ass back against Jason's clothed cock. Dick moaned and arched his back. His scent spiked with arousal, and Jason nuzzled into Dick's neck next to his mating bite, and breathed him in.

"You're out late," he commented, curling an arm around the back of Jason's head.

"Yeah, sorry, I had to make sure Tarantula fucked off out of Bludhaven before I came home." It was like a bucket of ice water had been poured over the two of them. Dick went completely still and rigid. His hand clenched in Jason's hair. 

"She's gone?" He asked carefully. Jason's brow furrowed.

"Yeah, why? What's with you?" He asked. Dick's arm left Jason's hair, and he slowly sat up, removing Jason's arm from around his waist. His scent had gone sour, that sweet honey smell poisoned by the sharpness anxiety. 

"Nothing, I just have to go to the bathroom," he said, moving to stand. Jason stopped him by grabbing his wrist. Dick jerked away and stood up. Jason sat up in the bed. There was something really wrong here, something more than he'd dared to think.

"Dick, what's wrong? Do you and Catalina have a history?" He asked, trying not to let his jealousy creep up on him. He'd always been jealous, and presenting as an alpha hadn't helped that at all. Dick wrapped his arms around himself and shook his head. 

"I don't want to talk about this, Jason," he said quietly. Jason moved to his side of the bed, and stood up behind Dick. 

"Dick, what-"

I said no!" Dick shouted. "I said no, and she didn't listen!" 

Jason froze. He couldn't believe his ears. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do. He was in complete and utter shock, unable to move or say anything. He couldn't think. Had this woman, this alpha bitch he'd seen only hours earlier, could she have really have dared to hurt _Jason's_ omega. Could she really have dared to touch him, to-

"Dick," he said softly, his voice breaking on the word. Dick sat heavily on the bed and put his head in his hands. Jason sat down next to him, and pulled him into his arms. 

"You know you can tell me anything," Jason said. His heart broke at the silent sobs that wracked Dick's body. He felt tears wet his shirt, and so he held on tighter. Dick smelled like despair, and so, _so_ much pain. He didn't look up from where he was hiding his face in Jason's shirt. 

"I don't want to talk about this," Dick repeated. Jason was all set and ready to agree, when Dick spoke again. "I don't know what to say, I told her to stop, and she didn't. I said no, Jason, I swear." 

Jason tightened his arms around Dick. "It's ok, Dick, I believe you. It's ok, it's not your fault." Dick's body shook with sobs.

"I didn't tell anybody," he whispered. Jason closed his eyes. Of course he hadn't. He was too scared of what anybody would think of him to say anything. Jason remembered hearing that Dick had been training Tarantula for a time several years ago. He estimated that the end of that relationship probably coincided with the rape. Jason couldn't believe he'd let that filthy piece of shit leave Bludhaven still breathing. He couldn't believe he'd pushed her on Bruce, who had no idea the horrible things she'd done. Jason didn't know whether or not he should tell Bruce. On the one hand if Dick ever found out he'd be furious, but on the other Dick was still Bruce's son, the only omega, and he'd want to know if someone hurt him. Especially if someone hurt him like this. 

"I'm so sorry, Dick, I should've been there for you," Jason whispered. Dick shook his head. 

"S'not your fault," he sniffled. Jason sighed. 

"I know, but it doesn't matter. No one is ever allowed to touch you like that, and I'll kill anyone who tries," Jason growled. Dick finally looked up. There were still tears in his eyes, but there was a small smile on his face.

"I know," he whispered, resting his hand on Jason's cheek. "You shouldn't though." 

"I will," Jason swore. Dick let his head fall back against Jason's chest and sighed. He curled his arms around Jason's neck, and hung on. 

"I know." 

They stayed like that the rest of the night. Dick didn't say anything else about what had happened, or the circumstances surrounding it. He didn't say much, if Jason was being honest, but it didn't really matter. In the end they just sat together on the bed. Jason pulled out his computer, and they watched light hearted TV together. Dick fell asleep around seven, and Jason followed soon after. Jason wasn't going to sleep for long though. By eleven he would be awake again. By twelve he'd be in Gotham, already tracking down Tarantula. By twelve thirty he'd find her sleeping in the sixteenth room of a motel two blocks away from Crime Alley, as predictable as ever. By twelve forty-five he'd be in her room, turning the stove on, and letting the gas seep into the room. By one thirty Catalina Flores would be dead, and by two fifteen Jason would be back in bed with Dick, as if nothing had ever happened. They'd hear about the explosion on the news, one dead, none hurt. Jason would never tell Dick the truth about the not-so-accidental murder of Catalina Flores, but that was fine, he figured Dick probably knew anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to send me prompts in the comments, feel free!


End file.
